


People Are Jerks

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Slurs, Trans Female Character, Trans Maggie Sawyer, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	People Are Jerks

Maggie was in the bathroom, in the furthest stall from the door, trying to regain control of her breathing. Tears streaming down her cheeks as she bites the sleeve of her sweater to stop herself from crying out. She thought she was being quiet enough but then the bathroom door opened, and she heard two sets of footsteps come all the way to her stall door and stop. 

Maggie held her breath she didn’t know who this was or what they wanted but she just wanted them to go away. 

“Are you alright?” 

It was Kara. Of course it was Kara, meaning the other person had to be Alex. She never went anywhere without her sister. Miss Kara “I want to save the world but only if my sister says it’s okay” Danvers.

”Listen we know you’re not alright, but we saw you running in here crying and you shouldn’t be left alone right now so we’re not going to push you to talk but we’re not leaving.” Another voice spoke, Alex this time, but her voice, while still snarky, was also softer than she’s ever heard it before.

Maggie doesn’t know what to do, she could ignore them, or she could go out to talk to them. She can tell they care so it’s be rude to leave them out there. She unlocks the door, opens it, and walks out. She turns towards them and sees them both sitting on either side of the door.

”Hi.” Her voice is hoarse from crying so much. She didn’t know what she was expecting, but it wasn’t to see Kara stand up run at her and wrap her up in a hug. She gives her an awkward pat on the back and catches Alex’s eyes over her shoulder. Alex gives her a one handed wave and rolled her eyes at her sister. 

“Are you okay?” Maggie shook her head and looked down at her shoes. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Maggie just shrugs at Kara. She didn’t know if she wanted to talk about it or why they wanted to know. 

“Why do you care?” Maggie asked with a sniffle.

”Thats such a weird question you know? Like why does anyone care about anyone? Where does care come from? Dad said that everyone should always help others, but that doesn’t always equal care right? I cant like describe it but I saw you crying and running and my heart dropped and it broke a little and I was like ‘I need to check on her’ you know?” 

Alex stood up and walked up behind her sister.

”Kara, you need to calm down you’re going to scare her.” 

“No she’s fine, I’m just not sure how to talk about this.” 

“Okay, well why were you crying,” Kara asked with her typical sunshine smile.

”Well these guys in class heard me say something about being a lesbian and started saying all these things to me about it.” 

“What kind of things?” 

“You like questions don’t you?” Maggie asked with a chuckle.

”I want to be a reporter sue me. So...” She motioned her to continue.

”Well they said I’m “not a real lesbian” and that even if I was nobody would want a “tranny dyke” like me. They said nobody would want me if my parents didn’t even want me.”

Alex could feel herself getting angrier and angrier everytime she added another thing. She grabbed Maggie and pulled her into a tight hug, she felt Maggie clutch onto the back of her shirt, and felt her shirt getting wet from Maggies tears.

Alex finally pulled away, “Who said it?” Kara’s eyes widened and she looked from Alex to Maggie.

“Alex, it really doesn’t matter.” 

“Maggie.”

”It was Max and his friends.” Alex’s eyes darkened, and she put that information away for later.

Kara and Alex both wrap Maggie in a hug and Kara whispers, “We’ll always protect you.”

”Thank you.”

”Don’t worry about it, people are jerks.” Alex adds as she wipes a tear from Maggie’s cheek. 

 

And if two days later Max and his goons are all walking around the hallways each sporting a large bruise and/or busted lip, who’s to say Alex Danvers had anything to do with it.


End file.
